Refusal
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: When Axel refuses his mission to retrieve Number XIII, Saïx uses deception to get what he wants. Requestfic for HeartDreamerArracncarTwin169.


**Title: **Refusal

**Rating: ***Insert evil cackle* NC17. No kiddies allowed!

**Warnings: **M/M, angst, slightly non-con, bondage, and a very angry redhead.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Kingdom Hearts…but I think if we all pool our money together we can buy it off of Square. Fangirls unite!

**A/N: **Okay, so **HeartDreamrArrancarTwin169** asked me oh so nicely (and wrote me a very lovely Drarry fic.) to write a Saïx/Axel fic. And I couldn't bear to say no. I hope you like this!

OoO-oOo

Axel marched down the corridors of the castle, an angry scowl on his face. In his hand was a charred mission report. The fact that the damn thing wouldn't burn pissed the redhead off almost as much as what the report read.

"Hey Number VIII!" a voice called out, "I just wrote a new song for Arpeggio do ya wonna hear it?" Demyx asked happily or rather as happy as a Nobody can act.

Axel turned and glared at the blonde, "Number IX, does it look like I want to fucking listen to you play your guitar" the redhead seethed. The air around them crackled with heat as the redheads' element empathized with his anger.

"Actually it's a sitar—yikes!" Axel growled and flung a ball of flames towards Demyx, missing the blonde by millimeters.

"Run, run away!" the blonde yelled as he opened a dark portal effectively escaping from Axel's wrath.

Axel watched as the portal dissipated with a satisfied smirk then he remembered the mission report in his hand he growled again. As he continued his mission down the obnoxiously long corridor he met no other Nobodies, Demyx most likely told them to keep their distance.

OoO-oOo

Axel stood in front of Number VII's door; he needed to cool down a bit before he barged in there. Even if it wasn't by much the man was still his higher in rank than him and Axel knew Saïx wouldn't hesitate to run to Superior.

When he got his breathing in order, Axel knocked on the door before him.

"Enter" a voice called from the other end.

Axel pushed open the door to see Saïx standing with his back to him facing the heart shaped moon out his window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Saïx asked without turning around, "Once we get Number XIII back we can complete Kingdom Hearts, then we can finally be whole."

"It's funny you should bring up getting back Number XIII, that's what I came to talk to you about." Axel said closing the door and walking into the room, "You've got the wrong guy. I won't do it."

Saïx turned to face the redheaded man with raised brows, "'Won't do it'?" he asked incredulously, "I don't recall requesting if you'd do it. I'm ordering you VIII."

Axel let out a mirthless laugh, "I don't care what you are 'ordering' me to do. It's not going to happen."

Saïx's amber eyes flashed and before Axel knew what hit him, he was flying across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening thump. "You will do as I say Axel. And I say you go find Number XIII and you bring him back here even if it means you have to drag him by that pretty blonde hair of his."

Axel wiped the blood off of his chin and spat at Saïx feet, "You can't make me. I don't follow you anymore Isa."

Saïx winced at the sound of his former name making Axel smirk at his small victory. Saïx hissed and grabbed Axel by the throat lifting the redhead's body off the ground effortlessly. "Oh, Lea. How you underestimate me, so. I can make you do whatever I will"

Axel choked and grabbed at the offending hand.

When he couldn't pry it away, the fire wielder rose his body temperature to an alarming degree scorching Saïx's hand and making him drop him to the ground.

Axel rubbed his stinging neck with a wince. "I don't care what you say. I won't bring Roxas back. He needs this; he needs to get away from all of this."

"Feeling sentimental are we Number VIII? That doesn't sound like you at all. What happened to the mindless fool that destroyed everyone in Castle Oblivion without a second thought?" Saïx asked running a gloved hand gently across Axel's cheek, "I guess fucking that little keyblade wielder has made you soft."

Axel open and closed his mouth in shock. "Oh yes. I knew about that. I know about everything that happens in this castle." Saïx said smirking deviously.

Axel felt a flicker of fear for his existence for the first time as a Nobody, "Do you love him? That is why you wanted to keep Xion isn't it? So that your little toy could go be freed. How sweet." He said sarcastically.

Axel pushed the blue haired man away from him, "You don't fucking know me, Saïx. Don't pretend that you do. The reason I do anything is none of your concern."

Saïx sighed and pulled Axel towards him once more, "Oh Lea, I used to know you so well. Don't you remember it? Before we became what we are. How I loved you my darling Lea." Saïx kissed Axel gently; the redheaded man had no choice but to kiss him back.

He did remember, before the heartless came, before he was turned into this shell of a man. How he used to love Isa his lover used to be so caring. But this wasn't Isa. This wasn't the man he once knew. This was a stranger with his lovers face and that hurt more than the redhead cared to admit.

Axel turned his head, effectively breaking their kiss. "My name isn't Lea, that man is dead. The name's Axel" He summoned his chakrams, twirling them in his hands. "Got it memorized?"

Saïx frowned, "I had hoped we could do this without a fight, Lea."

Axel growled and attacked throwing a chakram at Saïx, who dodged it at the last second. "Stop calling me that." The redhead yelled.

Saïx sighed and summoned his Claymore and they began their deadly dance. Both Nobodies tried to get the upper hand but they were evenly matched, that is until Saïx's body was engulfed in blue light as he went Berserk.

Axel wasn't expecting the other male to use his limit break and he was over powered. Blow after blow hit his body until he lay crumpled at Saïx's feet, his chakrams dissolving into nothing as his strength left him.

Saïx looked down at the redheaded man at his feet, "I will always be stronger than you Lea. I do not know why you even tried." He reached down and pulled Axel by his hair so they were face to face. "I know your inner workings; I know what makes you tick. I can get inside your head without you even knowing. I know you Lea, I own you."

Axel winced at the harsh pull on his hair, "I don't care. I won't get him. I don't care what you do to me."

Saïx finally lost what little patience he had left and flung Axel onto his bed, straddling his body. Axel tried to fight back, but he was too weak. Saïx managed to get his coat off and smirked when he realized Axel wore no shirt underneath. "You make this too easy, Lea."

Axel groaned as his sore body was manipulated; when Saïx finally let him go the redhead had his arms cuffed securely to the bedpost, his chest was bare and Saïx was slowly removing his pants and boots. Axel struggled some more even though he knew he couldn't get free. "Let me go you bastard!" he hissed.

Saïx ignored him, his amber eyes staring at the sight he hadn't seen in years.

"I have missed this, Lea. Haven't you?" Saïx asked as he stroked Axel's member, "Haven't you miss my hands on your body? How about my mouth? Did you miss this?" he asked as he swallowed Axel's length making the redhead arch his back and moan.

Saïx keep a steady rhythm wanting- no _needing_ to taste his ex-lover. He wanted to know if the redhead's seed still tasted like heat and cinnamon. He kept sucking until Axel broke and came down his throat with a cry of his Somebody's name.

Saïx pulled away from the deflating member and licked his lips. He watched Axel's sweaty chest panting and his cock twitched in his pants. His body earned for Axel's, he needed to be inside him. To feel the familiar gripping around him. He needed to hear those needy moans that always drove him crazy.

Axel opened his jade eyes to glare at Saïx, "Untie me you fucker!" he panted, his body still feeling the lingering effects of his orgasm.

Saïx ignored the weak demand and swooped down to kiss those panting lips. Axel groaned, his mind didn't want to give in but his body did. His body remembered how Isa once made him feel; he could remember how gentle his lover once was.

Saïx moaned into the kiss as he thrust his covered erection onto Axel. "Do you want me, Lea?" he asked pulling away from the kiss and looking into Axel's eyes. "Tell me you want me." Saïx growled.

Axel turned his head to the side, unable to look into those cold eyes that once held such warmth. "Just let me go Saïx. Please." Axel said softly.

Saïx made a hissed and backhanded Axel across the face. "Isa. You will call me Isa, Lea." His teeth were bared and he was panting harshly. When Axel's uncommon whimper reached his ears however, he paused and looked into those green eyes that never failed to send tightness in his chest.

He ran a gloved finger down Axel's red cheek. "Lea." He said softly and Axel submitted.

The redhead leaned up as far as the cuffs would allow and kissed the silver haired man. Saïx groaned into the kiss sending a jolt of lust straight to Axel's groin. The redhead thrust his hips up so that Saïx could feel his growing erection.

"Isa." Axel whimpered against those soft lips.

Saïx couldn't take it any longer; he made quick work of his clothes before lubing up his fingers placing them at Axel's entrance.

When the redhead moaned softly and thrust against them, Saïx pushed two inside him. The silver haired man moaned, Axel was so tight around his fingers, it was driving him insane. The found Axel's prostate and pressed it firmly making Axel grunt and arch his body pushing the fingers in further.

The older male nearly sobbed in relief when he felt Axel's anal passage loosen around his fingers. Adding a third one in, he thrust them back and forth making Axel throw his head back and moan. "Please, Isa. I-I'm ready. I need you in me."

Saïx quickly removed his fingers and grabbed the tube of lubricant. He coated his member before placing it at Axel's puckered entrance. He leaned down to kiss the redheads lips as he trust forward, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside his warm body.

Axel's eyes opened wide and his mouth was gaping but no sound came out. It had been so long since he felt this full. He cried out softly when Saïx began to thrust shallowly, trying to get him reacquainted with the feeling.

It wasn't long before the redhead was meeting those thrust and pleading for more.

"Isa, Isa, Isa" the name became a mantra.

Saïx leaned down and kissed those tempting lips letting his tongue map out the familiar territory. "Lea, my beautiful Lea" he whispered as his thrust became erratic. He was getting close but he wanted Axel to come first.

He reached down to stroke Axel's weeping erection that was trapped between their bodies. Axel bit his lip as his eyes clenched shut; it was so good…too good.

"Oh gods Isa!" he cried as he came harshly in Saïx's hand. When Axel's already tight heat began to rhythmically clench around him, he lost it and came deep inside the redheads waiting body.

Saïx slumped forward onto Axel's chest as they caught their breath. Saïx then gently pulled out of Axel earning a slight moan from the still restrained male. Lying on his side so he was next to him, Saïx slipped an arm around Axel's waist.

"Oh my Lea. I love you, don't you know that?" Saïx murmured placing small kisses on any skin he could reach. Axel just sighed in pleasure a small smile across his face.

"I love you too Isa." He said softly. It was true; he would always remember how much he loved Isa. No matter what The Superior said, he may not have a heart but he had memories of it.

"I need you to do something for me Lea." Saïx said pulling him from his thoughts.

Axel turned to look at him, "Anything Isa" he said looking into those captivating eyes, "I'll do anything you for you."

Saïx smirked and tilted his head so he could whisper into Axel's ear, "I want you to go and get Number XIII." He said and laughed at the pained look that crossed Axel's face.

OoO-oOo

Roxas stood staring at his friends. What was going on, why did everyone freeze like that? He turned when he heard another voice behind him.

"Roxas, alright. Fight, fight, fight."

Roxas turned and stared blankly at the man.

Axel sighed and shook his head, "You really don't remember. It's me? You know Axel?" _Your lover_ he thought miserably.

Roxas looked at him with a confused expression on his face "Axel?"

"Talk about blank with a capital B." Axel said teasingly, "Man, oh, ma. Not even the dusks are gonna crack this one…" he said as his weapons appeared in his hands. _'Come on baby, remember me. I don't want to have to fight you too' _he thought pathetically.

Roxas took a step back, "Wait a sec. tell me what's going on!" he demanded with a glare.

Axel looked around the area noticing the frozen people, "This town is His creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q and A. Your coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."  
>The world began to blur around them both and Axel cursed under his breath.<p>

"What is going on?" Roxas yelled as he threw his Kingdom Key to the ground, only to have it appear back in his hand.

"Number 13, Roxas. The Keyblade's Chosen One!" Axel said as he got into a battle stance.  
>Roxas' keyblade began to glow as he got into battle stance. "Ok, FINE! You asked for it!" the blonde yelled.<p>

Axel's smirk was pained, "That's more like it!" he yelled. But his chest was hurting, right where his heart should be.

OoO-oOo

_**A/N: **__ Me: I must say, I do enjoy a submissive Axel_

_Axel: *summons his chakrams and glares* You were saying?_

_Me: Nothing! *turns to readers* I hope ya'll enjoyed the story; it was actually very fun to write!_

_Axel: *throws a flaming chakram at my head* Vile woman!_

_Me: Ack! *runs away screaming*_

_Roxas: *rubbing his temples* Please review, and __**HeartDreamerArrancarTwin169**__, we hope you liked this!_


End file.
